Personality Disorder
by Santoryuu3
Summary: What if Luffy wasn't a meat-loving captain, but a snarky cook? What if Zoro wasn't a swordsman, but a lovey-dovey sniper? Join the Straw Hats on a new adventure with their personalities and occupations completely flip flopped! No pairings. Intended for humor. The above examples are not the actual new set ups.
1. I'm Going to be King of the Pirates!

**Welcome to the adventures of Monkey D. _._._ (mystery! O.O) in the quest to become King of the Pirates! Before you have any questions, here is the idea. It will get extremely confusing.**

**ONLY THE CREW MEMBERS HAVE BEEN SWITCHED! All other villains like Arlong and Alivda are completely one hundred percent the same! There, now that that's out of the way:**

**This story will follow the East Blue saga only! Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll make it through the rest of it, but I seriously doubt it. Each Straw Hat has been modified: Personality, occupation, and fighting style have all been swapped around. Even Luffy's Devil Fruit power has been moved (but I will reveal that whoever got moved to the captain's position gained the power of the Gomu Gomu no mi). Attacks switched, the whole shebang! I'll leave it to you to figure out who is what, and maybe once all the characters have been introduced I'll list it out for you. ;)**

**Due to the mixup of personalities, some scenes in the saga had to be modified to fit the new personalities. I do not own One Piece!**

**This follows the anime story, not the manga. It will include fillers.**

**Until then, let's see what you think. R&R!**

Chapter 1 – I'm the One Who's Gonna be King of the Pirates!

The sun was high above the clouds that day, shining with warmth down on the small passenger vessel that glided through the waters like a knife through butter. The winds were calm and the sea tranquil, except for a small whirlpool they had just skirted around. There was not another ship in sight, and the lookout was feeling very content.

Two dock workers stood by the deck railing, taking a break from their cleaning duties. They both wore the same uniform: blue pants, a white shirt with blue stripes encircling the sleeves, and white hats that identified them as employees. They stood together, staring out into the ocean.

Something clunked against the side of the ship. The darker skinned man looked down to the sea to behold a barrel floating in the ocean. The two men exchanged glances. The older of the two called for a rope of some sort, and he was provided one.

He tied a four-pronged hook to the end of it. He swung it over his head a few times before releasing it. He missed; the hook went slightly left of the barrel, missing it by a few feet. Frustrated, he tried again, only to miss by an even longer shot. Once again, he aimed the hook, and this time it only missed by a few inches, but missed all the same.

His companion laughed. "Strike three, pal!"

**XXX**

Within the passenger vessel, a party was in progress. The people aboard talked heartily with one another, eating the delicious cuisine the chefs had served. The men and women danced to slow music, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

The only one who didn't appear to care for dancing was a young man by the buffet, his blonde hair masking his left eye. Though he didn't often care for the attire, he was dressed in a black suit with golden buttons. Beneath the overcoat he wore a blue pinstripe shirt and a black tie. At first glance he appeared to be a mostly normal-looking young man until you saw his face, and it was to be revealed a strangely-shaped eyebrow that ended in a curly-cue above his right eye. He was loading his plate with all the meat he could find, stuffing it in his pockets when he ran out of room. He tried to be discreet, of course, but he still someone gained strange-looking glances from other dancers.

"Excuse me," A light voice asked.

The young man turned to see a woman standing behind him, her dark brown hair pulled back into a loose bun. She wore a turquoise blue dress that hugged her slender frame, decorated with white lace around the sleeves and neckline, which was extremely low cut. Did she think she was going to get laid or something? Some other pervert might take advantage of that. "Hmm?" he mumbled through a mouthful of meat.

"Would the young man care to dance?" She asked shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

The young man shook his head, swallowing in one huge gulp. "No, thanks, lady. I've got all I want right here," he said, grinning and pointing to his overflowing plate.

The lady looked truly disappointed. "Alright. I hope you enjoy your meal." She moved away.

The young man shrugged and went back to the food.

**XXX**

The lookout watched the two dock workers below, laughing along with them. "You suck!" he called down to the one who was trying to catch the barrel.

Something broke through the gentle sounds of a tranquil sea. The lookout couldn't identify it very well, so he cast his eyes out to find the source. To the left there was nothing, but to the right a small rock formation could be seen close to them. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed wrong with it until he spotted a tall mast poking out from behind it.

A splash below him caused him to look down for a moment. The two workers had finally managed to hook the barrel, and were pulling it on deck, complaining about how heavy it was.

"Maybe it's full of beer!"

"I'm not sharing my half!"

The lookout ignored his crewmates and took a closer look toward the formation, immediately wishing he hadn't. Sweat beaded his face, and his mouth sagged open in fear and horror.

From behind the formation sailed a large bright pink vessel, the mast head that of a duck. Each sail sported a large dark pink heart. But the colors weren't what scared him. Flying from the tallest mast was a black flag, with a skull and crossbones emblazoned upon it. The skull was turned to the side, with a red heart on the cerebrum.

The lookout panicked. "Ship off the starboard bow!" He screamed down at the people below. "And their flying a jolly roger! We've got pirates in pursuit!"

The two men who had claimed the barrel dropped their find and raced toward their positions, yelling with terror, and rightfully so.

The pirate ship opened fire, the cannonballs flying in their direction. They crashed into the sea around them, rocking the passenger ship from side to side.

**XXX**

The young blond man spread his feet widely apart to avoid falling. Why was the floor rocking all of a sudden? Was it an earthquake? The other partygoers were crying out, falling on top of one another in an attempt to stay on their feet.

Suddenly, two men burst through the double doors to the ballroom, screaming out every civilian's worst fear: "Captain! We've got pirates!"

The man who was in charge of the ship was stunned. "What!" The ship rocked again, accompanied by the wild screams of the guests. "People, stay calm!" The captain called out. This cries fell on deaf ears, however, as the guests continued to scream. "Panicking will only get you hurt!"

The blond stood to the side, watching the men and women racing for the exit with an unusually careful eye. Though no one could see it, a sly smile spread across his face. The time he had been waiting for had arrived.

**XXX**

"FIRE!" The command came, and the men loosed another round of cannon balls. The captain of the pink pirate ship looked out over the water at the moving treasure chest and smiled, chuckling to herself when she saw the dolphin mast head snap like twigs.

"Coby!" She called out suddenly, directing her question to the small pink-haired cabin boy that cowered among her esteemed crewmembers.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked timidly.

"Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas?" She asked.

"Uh, wait a second. I know this one! That would be, the captain of our ship, Lady Alvida!"

A smile creased the pirate woman's face, and she burst out laughing, a deep throated sound usually unheard from a woman. However, pirate Lady Alvida was possibly the farthest thing from woman ever seen. She slammed her iron club to the deck, her ringed hands curled mightily around the handle. Her wide frame could be seen from the deck of a ship half a mile away, her toad face pudgy and fat. Though no one on her crew dared tell her to lose weight. Long black hair fell midway down what was either a second bosom or a back. Atop her thick skull rested a large feathered hat that rippled with the gentle sea breeze. "Good answer, Coby."

"That means a lot to me," the boy giggled nervously. Brat.

"It's been a while! We're finally going to see some action!" One of the crewmembers next to him exclaimed.

Alvida grinned wider. "That's right! So make it count. Hit her with all you got, boys!"

**XXX**

The next cannonball collided with the main mast of the ship, cracking it completely in two and rendering the passenger ship helpless. With the rolling of the deck, no one noticed the strange barrel roll down the stairs leading down to the galley of the vessel, clunking all the way down to the bottom most floor. It rolled down the long hallway and into the kitchen, where it crashed into a pile of smaller barrels near the corner.

Meanwhile, a very out-of-breath blond youth escaped from the ballroom, emerging on the main deck of the passenger vessel. He walked out into the blinding sunlight, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. Now, only to find a way onto the pirate ship. Only he'd have to be careful about it. But then again, being careful wasn't one of his strong points. He was always one of those who always charged into the fray without second thoughts. But it was always easier that way.

The pirate ship moored itself to the side of its target, right near where he was standing. He looked up at the duck masthead, his mouth already beginning to water. _Wow! That looks tasty! I wonder if duck tastes good._

He stepped on the railing of the ship and jumped toward the giant duck, landing on its long yellow beak. He opened his mouth wide and took a huge bite from the wood, chewing it thoughtfully. After a second of curious chewing, he hissed in pain and spat the splintering wood from his mouth, rubbing a finger against his bleeding cheeks. "Eaugh!"

He heard some weird muttering on deck, so he looked up to see the pirates still on board. Crap. Hoping he hadn't been seen just yet, he pressed himself as flat as he could to the mast head. _See the duck. Feel the duck. Taste the duck. Eat the duck. I'm a duck._

**XXX**

Her subordinates whipped out their weapons and lassoes, tying the smaller pirate vessel to the larger passenger ship. Alvida laughed aloud, raising her club high. "There ya go, boys! Let's show them the power of Iron Club Alvida, lady pirate of the seas!"

The men cried out with vigor, grabbing the mooring ropes and leaping aboard the opposing ship. She watched them with glee until she noticed the timid cabin boy still gripping his swinging rope, not moving an inch only to shake.

"COBY! What are you doing?" She yelled.

"I'm… not real good at this stuff…" Was the pathetic answer.

"Huh!" Alvida was becoming extremely angry. "You're telling me. Maybe it's because you're back talking me all the time!"

Oh, man, how she loved the terrified look the punk got on his face. "Not the club! Anything but the club!"

"Then get your ass in gear!" Alvida roared, whipping her stubby leg around and kicking the nervous pink haired brat across. The kid collided face first with a wall on deck, sliding to the scrubbed floor boards. He clutched at his face, proving him already too weak to even exist. "Get moving you brat!" she screamed, leaping into the air with her club raised high above her head.

The idiot squealed like the girl he was and scrambled out of the way just before the club crashed into the ship where he had been moments before.

Grumbling to herself, she joined her subordinates in the grand ornate ballroom, where they had cornered all the passengers and employees. She began laughing along with her fellow pirates. "Anyone who resists will be eating their dinner at the bottom of the ocean!" She threatened, brandishing her club.

**XXX**

The blond youth watched the scene with the pink haired kid and really fat old lady play out. He laughed to himself at the kid's idiocy and cowardice. He hated people like him, letting others push him around. Ah well. It was time to get moving! Time to get the meat! Wait, the treasure! And then the meat!

He clambered up on deck, standing on the very top of the mast head. The deck appeared to be completely deserted. Perfect! Now all he had to do was find all the money he could and get out of there. He strode across the deck, swinging his arms wide and whistling merrily to himself. He saw a weird looking pink door with a heart-shaped window. It looked extremely suspicious.

He walked over to it, reaching for the handle. Just as he grasped it in his hand, it opened inward, throwing the young man forward to collide with a weird looking guy with a horned helmet on his head.

"Ow…" They both muttered.

"Huh?" Horned-guy asked, leaning closer. "Who're you? I ain't seen you before."

"Horned-guy," The blond said, crossing his arms. "It's not nice to sneak up on people."

Horned-guy grunted in confusion, but that was all he had time for before his face hit the deck, a huge welt steaming on the side of his head where the blond had punched him.

He stuck his tongue out at the pirate and stepped over him, looking around the spacious room. Jackpot! Piled into a corner were heaps of chests and boxes, all over flowing with gold and jewels. The sight was dazzling. The youth quickly pulled a leather sack from his pocket, licking the juices from the meat he had stuffed there earlier from his fingers. He wasn't quite sure how to unlock the chest, so he simply beat it with his fist until it came undone.

Twenty minutes later, he had emptied the entire stock of pirate treasure into his giant leather back; he tied it shut with quick fingers.

"Hurry up! She'll beat our asses if we lollygag!"

The blond whipped around, his mouth curling in a grimace. _Crap!_

**XXX**

Coby had made his way down to what he suspected was the galley. He peeked through the first door he came through, which appeared to be a kitchen of some sort. "Hello?" he called quietly. "Is anybody there?" When there was no answer, he stepped completely into the room, hugging a hand to his chest. "Phew. That's a relief."

The kitchen was small. Large shelves were stacked against one wall, holding a lot of pots and pans of every size. In the middle of a room stood a big tables, set with four plates and a few knives. Some dishes were set out with half-cooked meals set on them. In the corner, a mess had been made; a barrel had been tipped over, probably with the ship rocking. It had overturned a rolling shelf and had sent some sort of soup dripping all over the floor.

"Wow. That's one big barrel," he said, running his hands across the overturned container. "I wonder what's inside of it."

He maneuvered himself around the barrel and with all his might rolled it across the floor and back into the hallway. However, he didn't get very far before three of his… crewmates… appeared before him. Well, it's not like Coby considered them crewmates; he was a prisoner.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite coward," said the buffest of the three, a chubby man in a blue and white striped shirt that barely masked his incredibly large torso. Black hair could barely be seen peeking out from beneath his thin hat, cut from the same cloth as his shirt. He was called Poppoko. "You tryin gto duck out of all the action again?"

"No, no!" Coby quickly denied. He knew what happened to those who didn't plunder when told to. "I was just trying to get this big barrel of beer over to you guys!"

Poppoko chuckled. "Why don't you let us lighten your load?"

The tall one, Peppoko, smiled mischievously. He was clad in dark blue pants and brow nboots. The front of his orange pinstripe shirt was stained a darker shade, as if with water or some other liquid. Coby guessed booze, mostly because of the tips of his long dirty blonde hair and goatee were looking damp as well, like he'd been drinking. The cabin boy wasn't surprised. "I was just starting to get thirsty."

Coby gaped at the three, stunned that they would even consider such a thing. "No, you can't! If Alvida catches you, there's no telling what will happen!"

"She won't catch us if you keep your trap shut," Heppoko, the third of the group, added, the blue tattoo over his right eye wiggling like a snake. "Right, boy?" He wore only simple brown shoes and faded lavender cutoffs. The front of his deep violet muscle tee was also a bit wet.

Coby backed away from the three, letting out a forced laugh. "Right. Yeah. Hehe…"

"This sucker's heavy," Poppoko commented, setting the large barrel right side up.

"Perfect!" Peppoko grinned.

"Alright, stand back, boys," Poppoko cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna open this sucker the old fashioned way!"

The barrel sat there, the cork set securely into the lid. Well, whatever was so amazing about it was about to be revealed! Poppoko raised his fist, preparing to strike. He paused for dramatic effect, and with a yell, brought down his fist.

What happened next moved practically too fast for Coby to see. Before Poppoko could even touch the lid, the barrel exploded, small pieces of wood flying in every direction. The pink haired cabin boy's hands flew to his face instinctively, his eyes squeezing shut tight. Something hit the ground hard, letting out a huge grunt.

He could hear Peppoko and Heppoko's voices squeaking similarly to his. If something was scary enough to freak them out, Coby didn't want to look.

"Hey," A new voice said. "What do you think you're doing, disturbing my nap?"

Coby trembled, opening his eyes to peek through his fingers.

Before him stood a person. He didn't know who she was, but she was standing in the barrel, so the stunned cabin boy could only assume she had been what made the thing so heavy. She wore a red vest pulled across her slim frame, showing off her bust. Blue Capri shorts clung to her nimble legs. Her arms were folded across her chest as she stared, annoyed, down at Poppoko, who was lying flat on his back with a red mark on his chin. A slightly weathered straw hat rested lightly on bright orange hair, at which she began to scratch lazily.

"Who the hell are you!" Heppoku growled at her.

The woman rolled her eyes, throwing one sandaled foot outside the barrel, followed by another. "You'd better move your companion. He's gonna catch a cold." She broke out into a huge yawn, throwing her hands high in the air to stretch.

"You're the one who knocked him out!" Peppoko held a sword by her face, preventing her from moving. "Hold up!" He demanded. "Are you okay messing with us, knowing that we're blood-thirsty pirates! Huh?" He was stunned to see the girl had completely ignored him, as if he wasn't worth her time, and turned toward Coby, asking him where the exit was. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The woman turned, her chocolate brown eyes hard as steel. "Shut the hell up," she said coldly. "Unless you want to die."

Heppoko and Peppoko took this as a challenge. They raised their swords, swinging down at the newcomer. Coby squealed and covered his eyes again. Two crashes, two thuds. Coby once again looked through his fingers, his mouth gaping open at what he saw.

The two pirates were on the ground, their swords snapped completely in half. Embedded in the ceiling above them were the two missing pieces of their swords. Both of them were shaking uncontrollably, staring up at the rough female. "Who… who the hell are you?"

The woman crossed her arms again, glaring down at the two pirates. "Me? You had better remember my name, because one day it will ring up to the heavens and be known throughout the world. It's Monkey D. Nami, and I'm the one who's going to be King of the Pirates." She grinned confidently. "This I swear."

**Believe it or not, I did not make up the names Poppoko, Heppoko, and Peppoko. Those are the legit names of the guys who originally found Luffy inside the barrel. It's on One Piece wiki.**

**Yes, I did change the outfits somewhat. At first I didn't know whether or not to change the outfits, but then I thought, no. The outfit will move with the occupation. Each crewmember's fashion fits their style, so those will move as well. It makes me laugh to think of the others! XD *cries* Oh Gawd…**

**So, what did you think? I'm pretty sure you've guessed by now that Sanji is a meat-loving someone, and Nami has a dream to become King of the Pirates! But not all has been revealed just yet. And I'm not going Episode 1 = Chapter 1, Episode 2 = Chapter 2. That's boring. I'm doing them my way. ;)**

**R&R, and we'll see what goes down!**

**Next Time:**

Monkey D. Nami temporarily recruits ex-cabin boy Coby in order to escape from the viscious Iron Club Alvida! Meanwhile, the mysterious youth is up to his tricks as he triest osteal all the pirates' gold. After a quick escape, Nami and Coby arrive in Shells Town to meet up with the infamous Pirate Hunter. Will he join Nami's quest to become the king? Tune in for the next chapter: **Meet Monkey D. Nami! Enter the Infamous Pirate Hunter!**

**Who do you think appears next? If you answered Zoro, you're wrong! *insert evil laugh here* But I can promise you it will be so funny. See if you can guess in your review. Once the next chapter is posted, I'll tell you if you got it right.**


	2. Meet Nami! Enter the Pirate Hunter!

**This chapter was a bit longer than I first anticipated, but I'm sure you guys are okay with that. ;) Are you ready to semi-meet the next flip flopped Straw Hat?**

**Congratulations to the following reviewers!**

**KipperCat25 – **You got the person right. I'm not sure what personality you thought of, but the person is correct. Nice!

**luffykotheevee – **You got the person right too, but the personality is wrong. Sorry!

**Irisgarden799 – **Nope, not this time. But you did get something for later characters. I won't reveal anything else than that!

**Anonymous – **No, it's not who you think it is, either. Gomen.

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. No joke. I had to watch the episodes, so credit for those goes to .com. So please enjoy, and I hope you find my choice for the next Straw Hat eligible. Oh, also, only East Blue members, the original five. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp were switched. If I do the rest of the series, Robin, Franky, Brook and Chopper will be switched. I just wanted to clarify.**

**R&R, please and thank you!**

Chapter 2 – Meet Monkey D. Nami! Enter the Infamous Pirate Hunter!

The orange haired girl smirked down at the two cowards shivering at her feet, staring up at the tough chick with wide eyes. For some reason, she loved the look they gave her, as long as they didn't look too far down.

"What is wrong with you two?" she suddenly asked, glaring down at them. "You're an eyesore. Get lost."

The two pirates needed no further prompting, grabbing their unconscious companion and dragging him back out of the hallway, screaming like hapless little children. Nami smirked, watching them leave. Soon, it was just her and the pathetic pink-haired kid. No matter, the kid wasn't her problem. That is, until he wrongly decided to start up a conversation.

"So," he said from his spot on the floor. "What just happened?"

Nami shrugged. "You got me. But I was talking to you, too. Go away."

The kid seemed to have a sudden realization. His face paled and he got up in her face, spittle flying from his lips. "Quick! You gotta run! If those guys come back here with reinforcements, they'll kill you on the spot!"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and leave me alone. Unless you happen to know where the pantry is. I'm hungry. Could use some booze, too."

The kid squealed. "How can you just blow things off like that? There are hundreds of them on deck and they're just waiting for the opportunity to kill anything!"

She gripped her shoulder, leaning down to get right in the poor kid's face. She could see him trying to avoid gazing at her cleavage. "If you don't know, I can kill you right now."

He gulped. "I – I think it's that way." He pointed down a long hallway, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as if to avoid any unnecessary glances.

Nami nodded, turning on her heel and heading in the direction those two idiots had run off to. After a moment, the kid grabbed onto her arm and tried to pull her in the opposite direction, yelling something about going the wrong way. Brat. Despite his efforts, Nami was too strong for the kid, and she just pulled him along without any hassle through a set of swinging doors.

The two emerged in a large two-floored pantry of sorts, stacked high with various meats and boxes of other food. A large container of beer bottles sat in the corner, to which Nami immediately headed. Next to the large case, a small box of apples had its lid partially shaken off. She took several bites of the fruit. To wash down the solids, she popped open a bottle of booze easily and began chugging, some drops of the fiery liquid sliding down her chin.

She was vaguely aware of the pink-haired kid peeking through the door to make sure no one was coming. It was pointless; Nami could protect herself, and this scrawny kid if she had to. But the way he was following her around was kind of annoying.

"Who knows?" She heard him mutter. "Maybe we'll be safe in here, as long as no one else gets hungry." He shut the door as she was reaching for her third bottle. "Uh, hey," he said, addressing the orange-haired female. "My name's Coby. You're Nami, right? That was pretty cool how you jumped out of that barrel back there."

Nami gave the kid, Coby, the evaluating eye as she lowered her bottle, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Thanks, kid." Nami reached for more apples as Coby settled to his knees behind her. "So are we on a pirate ship or what?"

"No, it's a passenger ship being raided by pirates under the command of Lady Alvida."

"Do you know if there are any boats around here? Mine got sucked into a whirlpool or something."

"The one outside?" Coby gasped. "There's no way anyone could have survived that."

Nami turned, the alcohol slowly making its way to her brain and lifting her spirits. She was never one to get drunk easily, so she still remained relatively sane as she grinned widely and said, "Yeah, scared me, too! A big surprise!"

Coby laughed nervously. Nami could tell the kid was a bit perplexed by her flexing personality, so she decided for what it was worth to lay off the alcohol and keep inhaling the apples. She hadn't had anything decent to eat for days. "So, are you a pirate or a passenger?"

The kid's face fell. Nami watched him, chewing the latest apple slowly. "It was on a fateful day, long ago." Coby began his tale, most of which Nami didn't comprehend. Something about getting on the wrong ship to go fishing or something. In other words, stuff Nami really didn't care about. "In exchange for letting me live, I'm forced to work as a cabin boy."

But what she did get from the story was an entertaining theory. "You're pretty stupid, you know that?"

Coby's head fell lower. "Thanks for the endorsement," he muttered.

"Just leave if you hate it so much."

"Are you kidding? I can't do that, no way, not a chance! Just the thought of Alvida finding me scares me half to death!"

Nami snorted. "I hate people like you. Go away. You're annoying me now."

Coby started to cry.

**XXX**

Aboard the deck of the passenger vessel, the Alvida Pirates were slowly loading all the looted possessions into various chests, sending them on a pulley system to the pirate ship, where they were handled sloppily by pirates' hands.

Suddenly, from the galley stairs burst two of her subordinates. Heppoko and Peppoko she thought their names were. They were screaming for her, their faces a mask of fear. They were yelling incoherent things, some of which included _"Came from inside the barrel!" "A horrible monster!"_

Alvida's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Heppoko and Peppoko seemed to realize their mistake; their faces became paler than they already were, and sweat beaded their faces. She loved that look of terror! Alvida raised her iron club, masking her enjoyment with an expression of pure rage. It was that second when she realized that one of them had mentioned the word _monster._

_Now_ she was really pissed. She threw the club with all her might toward her subordinates, who squealed like little children. "Who are you calling a monster!?" She yelled.

Heppoko and Peppoko ducked, just as a third guy emerged from behind them. The club sailed over the first two's heads and slammed into the third's face, knocking him clean off his feet and sending him through the railing and out into open ocean. Still, the club landed satisfyingly on the others' heads, which made her smile.

"We weren't… talking about… you, m'lady…" The first one said mumbled through a mouthful of blood.

"Some guy was hiding in a barrel! He could be a bounty hunter!" The second wailed.

That caught Alvida's attention. She raised her head, her eyes shadowed by the brim of her hat. "What?"

**XXX**

"Yeah, you're right," Coby whispered, staring at the spot of wetness between his feet. "If I drifted alone in a barrel I could be rid of these pirates, and actually have my own dreams. Someday, I'd like to live out all of them."

Nami had no idea why the stupid kid was still here. She had told him to leave and he just stayed put, staring at a spot where she had accidentally spilt a bit of booze, rambling on about dreams. Sure, she had her own dream, but she was really only worried about her own, and didn't care for the kid's.

He looked up, an interested look on his face. "So, what about you, Nami? What made you first set out to sea?"

Nami said nothing for a moment, only glaring at him through half-lidded eyes. Finally, she said, "I told you already. I'm the one who's going to be the King of the Pirates!"

The realization of her words dawned on the small cabin boy. He finally remembered her statement as soon as she had revealed her presence from the barrel.

"_You had better remember my name, because I will make sure it will ring up to the heavens. It's Monkey D. Nami, and I'm the one who's going to be King of the Pirates. This I swear."_

Coby's expression was priceless. Surprise and awe were written all over the kid's face. "The King?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"But that would mean that you're a pirate, too!"

Nami sighed, thinking that would have been obvious. "Sure am."

"Your crew?"

"Recruiting."

Coby's jaw dropped lower. Nami cocked an eyebrow, waving a hand in front of his face to bring him back to earth. He shook his head and with a yelp stood up, towering over Nami's hunched form. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she took another swig of alcohol.

"King of the Pirates is a title given to one who obtains everything this world has to offer! You're talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power! The treasure you seek is the One Piece!"

Nami sighed. Does this kid really need to yell everything he says? And does he find the need to state the obvious in every situation? "Of course. That's what every pirate is after."

"Yeah!? That's it!? Pirates all over the world are looking for that treasure, you know!"

Nami resisted the urge to punch the kid. "I just said that."

"No way! It's impossible, impossible, impossible! There's just no way anyone in the wo—ow!"

Nami released all her frustration into smashing her booze bottle on the kid's head. He curled up in a ball, his hands over his head, whining. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Cause I felt like it. So shut up."

"Oh well," Coby moaned, straightening. "I'm used to it. My crewmates push me around like that a lot. All the time, actually."

"It's not about if I can," Nami interrupted, placing a confident hand on her hat. "I'm doing it because I want to. I made a promise to someone a long time ago, and I don't intend to break it. I decided long ago that I would become the King of the Pirates. If I have to die fighting for that, then I die, and I'm okay with that."

Coby stared up at her in awe. It was kind of an offsetting sight, so she turned away, walking toward the door that led back out to the galley. "Right. Now that I'm full, I'm going to go get me another boat."

"I guess I never thought of it like that," Coby mumbled. Nami turned, keeping her hand on the doorknob. "If I put my mind to it, if I'm prepared to die for it, could I do something like that?"

"Like what?"

"Do you think…?" Coby hesitated. "Do you think… I could join the marines?"

"The marines?"

"Catching pirates is the only thing I've ever wanted to do! It's been my dream ever since I was a child. Do you think I could do it?"

"How should I know that?"

"Then I'm going to do it!" Coby continued as if Nami hadn't spoken. "I'm not going to be stuck as a cabin boy for the rest of my life! I'll break out and then I'll turn right around and catch Alvida myself!"

At that moment, said female pirate broke through the ceiling and crashed into pantry, nearly falling on top of her own cabin boy. Coby scrambled to the side, cowering behind a sack of potatoes. Nami stood her ground, eyeing the fat woman who had just appeared.

"Who is it you plan on catching, Coby?" She asked, looming out from the billowing dust cloud. "And you think this twig is going to help you? Well? Answer me!"

Coby's knees were shaking uncontrollably as he stared up into his captain's face. Nami tried to move in to help, but swords were suddenly thrust through the door, barely missing her head and temporarily preventing her from assisting.

Alvida looked up at Nami, her gaze wary. After she got a good look, the fat woman suddenly smirked, chuckling heartily. "My guess is that you're not Usopp the Pirate Hunter."

"Usopp?" Nami asked, interested.

"COBY!" Alvida roared. Coby squealed. "Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas?"

"Well… I, um… wait, I know this one…"

Nami raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip and gesturing toward the larger woman. "I wonder how this boat is still floating with this whale on here."

Jaws dropped as the pirates in the room all tried to comprehend what Nami had just said. "Oh no…" someone muttered. "Not good…"

Tick marks appeared all over Alvida's chubby face. She appeared to hold back her anger very well for about a minute before she finally screamed and raised her club high. "Bastard!" she yelled.

Nami leapt out of the way, just as the club shattered the platform she had been standing on a second earlier. She landed directly in front of the cowering Coby, grabbing his wrist. "Follow my lead," she whispered.

Alvida watched in anger as Nami leaped through the hole she had made on her way in, dragging Coby with her. Nami landed lightly on the upper deck, Coby crashing next to her. Nami grinned confidently, standing tall to try and go for the intimidation technique. It didn't work because a pirate ran forward with a yell, bringing his broadsword down near her head. She dodged easily, leaning back on one foot and slamming her head into his, knocking him to the deck.

She turned just in time to slug another guy who was going after her from behind. His face smoked as his knees buckled from beneath him. She turned, egging on the rest of the group. Four decided they were brave enough to challenge her. She leapt into the air to avoid their simultaneous slashes, landing lightly in a crouch a few feet away.

She stood slowly, flexing a bicep in preparation for her next attack. Coby watched in awe, and when his eyes were averted to the space above her head, Nami side stepped just in time to avoid being sliced in half.

"Attacking from behind," she said, gripping the man by his hair and throwing him into his companions. "That's dishonorable."

The other men went down like bowling pins, rolling across the deck. Growls from behind her told Nami that a large group of them were coming in. She leapt into a handstand, kicking out with her feet. She missed, but she continued in the flip and landed halfway across the deck, a smug grin on her face.

"Now," she said, lifting up a leg to the side. "_Gomu Gomu no… Whip!"_ She thrust her leg forward and as it careened toward the large group, it extended to about three times its normal length, crashing into their sides and scooping them all off the deck and into the ocean below. They were screaming about monsters and the devil, and she just chuckled. They could call her whatever they wanted.

Alvida reached the upper deck just in time to witness Nami's _Whip_ attack. She stared dumbstruck at the younger woman's performance, watching her subordinates defeated one by one. Nami stood from her position on deck, having been forced to duck in order to avoid a body sailing over her head.

Coby took a cautious step forward. "Nami-san, what are you?"

"Me?" Nami took hooked a finger in her cheek, stretching it out several more inches that humanly possible. "I'm a rubberwoman."

"So you're…made of rubber? But that's…"

Alvida loomed above her cabin boy, and he squealed like a girl and cowered behind Nami's legs. She sighed and kicked him away. "So," said the abnormally fat woman. "You've eaten of the Devil Fruits."

Nami nodded, snapping her cheek back into place. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi."

"I see. I've heard the rumors, but I never thought they actually existed until now." She grinned, tilting her head to the side. "Are you a bounty hunter?"

"I'm a pirate."

"A pirate?" Alvida scoffed. "All by yourself?"

"For now." Nami smiled. "I'm recruiting."

It was about this time that a certain door opened on the pirate ship, and a blonde head peeked out from inside. He observed the scene, noticing a tall girl engaging the really fat old lady in conversation. All her subordinates were focused on them, so the blonde youth took this opportunity to heft the giant sack full of gold on his shoulder and skirt around the edges of the ship and out of sight.

Alvida laughed loudly. "I see. So, you're a pirate. And since we're not under the same flag, that would make us enemies."

"Nami-san, we have to run!" Coby's nervous voice whispered.

"Why?"

"She's the most pow—" Coby suddenly remembered what Nami had said back in the pantry, holding her straw hat in firm but gentle hands.

"_I decided a long time ago that I would be the King of the Pirates. If I have to die fighting for that, then I die, and I'm okay with that."_

Alvida smirked. "I'm the most what, Coby? Go on, say it."

Coby trembled. His entire body was coated in sweat, and his eyes darted around nervously as if looking for an escape route. Finally, he appeared to muster up the courage, because he suddenly opened his mouth and screamed, "You're the most ugliest thing on the sea!" His voice cracked.

The Alvida Pirates' jaws hit the deck, staring in horror at their former crew mate. Alvida herself was seething, her eyes unreadable. Nami only smiled proudly.

"What was that?" Alvida asked slowly.

Nami was about to intervene, but Coby was on a roll now. "That's right! You're the ugliest thing on the sea. And I'm leaving your crew to join the marines! I'll train until I can capture real pirates!"

"Do you realize what you're saying?"

"I do! And I'll do what I've always wanted to! I'll join the marines and I'm going to catch your lousy ass first!"

"You brat!" Alvida screamed, holding her giant club high over her head.

Coby screamed, his hands pressed against the side of his face like he was afraid his head would fall off his shoulders. _I did it! I said what I wanted to and I have no regrets!_

Nami smiled, stepping in front of the ex-cabin boy. "Well said."

Alvida brought her club down hard on the orange-haired rubber woman, her head the first victim of the attack. Coby began to hyperventilate as he watched the world appear to bend and swirl around him. He collapsed, falling hard on his butt.

A chuckle. "That won't work. I'm made of rubber!"

"What!?"

Nami threw the iron club off her head. Alvida was thrown off balance, leaving her torso completely exposed and vulnerable. Nami took this opportunity, throwing her fist back off the ship about ten yards.

"Gomu gomu no," she yelled. "Pistole!"

With force enough to shatter an entire ship, Nami's fist retracted and slammed into Alvida's unprotected stomach. Alvida screamed as she was thrown backward, out to sea and out of sight, becoming only a twinkle in the sky.

The other pirates watched in horror as their captain was mercilessly defeated. Nami directed her attention to these men, assuming an authoritive tone. "Hey, you guys."

"Y-yes!?"

"Go find a boat for me. And Coby. He's leaving your ship to join the marines. And you're not going to stop him." She gave them an evil smile. "Got it?"

"Yes, right away!"

Nami glanced toward the kid, and he returned it with a thankful grin. The ship was suddenly rocked violently from side to side, waves crashing against the hull. Nami steadied herself against the railing, looking up to see three marine ships heading their way, cannons trained on them.

"Well, what d'ya know," Nami nodded. "The marines are here." The pirates she had ordered to fetch a boat returned, towing the small vessel through the air between the two anchored ships. "Head over there and tell them you want to join. But I'm a pirate, so I'm out of here." Nami leapt over the rail and into the boat, loosening the ropes.

"Wait! I can't approach them like this!" Coby yelled, jumping after her. "They'll arrest me like any other pirate!"

With the added weight, the boat crashed into the water, soaking both its passengers. Through the rising water, Nami could see another boat with a tall lanky figure inside. He raised his hands to shield his eyes, but not before the young blonde boy and Nami made eye contact. The blonde smiled widely.

Coby took control of the paddles, hightailing it out of there and leaving the pirate ship far behind. The marines didn't stop their cannon fire, and Coby didn't let up on the oars until they were a good mile and a half away. He released his hands, wiping them across his sweaty brow.

"I can't believe it; we actually managed to escape."

Nami cracked her neck, settling into a comfortable position in the boat. She folded her hands behind her head and crossed her legs at the ankle. She yawned, ready for some shut-eye.

"Hey, Nami-san?" Nami cracked open an eye, giving nonverbal signals that she wanted to be left alone. Coby either didn't see them or ignored them, because he said, "If you're searching for the One Piece, then you must be headed to the Grand Line, right?"

Nami only nodded.

"You know, the people I've heard call that place the Pirate Graveyard."

Nami nodded again. "That's why I need a strong crew." She was quiet for a moment before she remembered what that ugly lady pirate had said. "You mentioned some pirate hunter. What's he like?"

"Oh, you mean Usopp?" Coby asked. "Last I heard was that he's being held prisoner at some marine base."

"Oh. Weakling, huh?"

Coby planted his hands firmly on their water barrel, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. "No, you're so wrong! He's violent as a demon and three times as horrifying! He'll take any job for money, but at a hefty price and doesn't take excuses! He's a demon!" A moment of silence. "Why are you asking about him, anyway?"

Nami grinned mischievously. "I figured if he's good enough, I'll let him join my crew!"

Coby's jaw hit the floor. "Chasing him down is suicide!"

"You never know; he may jump at the chance to join a pirate crew."

"He's a bad enough guy that the marines had to detain him! Nu-uh, no way, not a cha—"

Nami groaned, bonking the kid on the head with one of her mugs of booze.

"Ow… why did you hit me?"

"Because I felt like it. So shut up and let me take a nap."

Coby mumbled something incoherent. Nami slumped down in the boat, pulling her hat over her eyes to block out the sun. This Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Usopp. She smiled inwardly. He would be a great asset to her endeavor. Content with her reasoning, she fell asleep and snored the rest of the day away.

**XXX**

Two days Nami and Coby stayed in that small boat. The sun was bearing down on the two passengers, with seagulls cawing into the wind. Nami yawned loudly, throwing her hands into the air. "What a day," she said, her voice considerably deeper than normal as another yawn escaped her throat.

"As long as we stay on this heading, we should reach the marine base in no time," said Coby from his spot near the mast.

"How come you know your way around so well?"

"Of course," Coby said, not bothering to hide the confusion in his tone. "I'm just using the basic skills any sailor should have."

Nami rolled her eyes, reaching for another bottle of booze, only to find she had drank the last one yesterday. She grunted in disgust, berating herself for not bringing more.

"You know, there's nothing to be so calm about," Coby mumbled, adjusting his glasses. Nami looked up, a bit intrigued. "Because at the marine base, they're holding the infamous Pirate Hunter. Roronoa Usopp. This is man who's diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage! A blood-thirsty beast; he's been called nothing less than a demon in human form!"

The more Coby tried to deter Nami from recruiting Usopp, the more she wanted him. The pink-haired boy eventually gave up, especially when the island home to Shells Town and the marine base finally appeared on the horizon.

The whole island was one big city. Houses covered every street, with venders in the open shouting out their wares. Delicious smells and aromas drifted through the air, making Nami's stomach rumble. She and Coby tied off their boat at port and stood on the docks, Nami with a confident grin on her face.

Nami strode into the small town like she owned the place, taking long strides and leaving Coby in the dust. The ex-cabin boy tried desperately to keep up with her, practically running.

"Nami-san," Coby panted, deciding to restart his earlier arguments. "You're seriously crazy if you think you can get this guy to join up."

"Well, I haven't made up my mind yet. I want to see if he's a good guy, first."

"He's in prison because he's obviously not!"

Nami ignored him, taking a pear from a shop vender. She chewed thoughtfully before tossing the farmer a beli coin. "Hey," she said, addressing the farmer. "Is that guy Usopp around here?"

At the sound of the Pirate Hunter's name, all the citizens within twenty feet suddenly leapt back, their arms frozen over their horrified faces like Nami might attack them or something. She stared at them, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention his name around here," Coby whispered.

Nami shrugged and continued walking. "Let's head to the marine base," she decided. "You want to be a marine, right?"

"Of course I do, Nami-san, but I really don't think I'm ready just yet. From what I've heard, the captain of this base is called Axe Hand Morgan."

As with when Usopp's name was mentioned, the citizens all leapt backward, their faces a mask of horror. This time, both Nami and Coby stared at them in confusion before moving on. Coby muttered something about understand why they would jump at the mention of Usopp, but why Morgan?

Nami shrugged. "Maybe they just like to jump around." She suddenly stopped walking, causing Coby to run into her. "Hey, Coby?"

"Hm?"

"How did we end up back at the docks?"

**XXX**

After much redirectioning and berates from an irritated child, Coby and Nami finally stood in front of the thick steel gates that lead into the courtyard of the marine base. The huge blue building toward above the two teens, the insignia of the marines emblazoned into the brick. Coby immediately began to tear up.

"I made it," he whispered. "This is where you and I part ways, Nami-san. We didn't have long together, but…" Coby looked up in time to see Nami stretch her arms to the top of the giant wall surrounding the complex and settle on the edge. "Nami-san! Get down from there!"

"Now where's this supposed demon?" She muttered, shading her eyes with a hand.

"They wouldn't keep him out in the open," Coby reasoned, sweat dropping at Nami's attitude toward the situation. "He's probably locked up in dungeon or something."

"There he is!" Nami's semi-excited cry reached the kid below, and Coby couldn't help but find footholds in the wall to personally tell off his companion.

"I'm telling you, he's not –" Coby was cut off as he actually saw for himself the bound figure in the center of the courtyard.

The man wore black trousers tucked inside black boots. His white shirt was covered in dust and scrapes, disappearing into a thick green waistband. Over his head he bore a black bandanna. Ropes bound him at the waist to the vertical pole, while both his arms were looped and tied around the horizontal log. His head was bowed and unable to be distinctly recognizable, but a long nose could be seen from around the shadows.

_That bandana. And that haramaki. _Coby gulped, sweat beading his face. _That nose. It's him. Roronoa Usopp._

**Zoro's color is green. Usopp's is yellow. I had no idea which to make him. So I stuck with green. Just cause. And I know his name sounds weird. But you gotta suffer through that kind of stuff for humorous purposes. Don't like it? Tough bananas.**

**I hinted at which personality he has, but that's still up for you to decide. ;) Good luck!**

**Nami's insult to Alvida to make her angry was so hard. The original line is something like "Hey, Coby, who's the fat lady?" But we all know Zoro's personality doesn't let him say that. So I kind of came up with something he might use against canon-Sanji, not this Sanji.**

**Next Time:**

Nami and Coby meet the infamous Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Usopp, who declines Nami's first offer to join up with her. Meanwhile, the son of the marine captain Morgan, Helmeppo, appears, and torments his captive. Nami tells Usopp that if she retrieves his katana, he'll join her crew. Will Usopp agree, and will Coby finally become a marine? **Chapter 3 – The Pirate Hunter's Pride! Who's the Weird Blond Kid?**


	3. Usopp's Pride! Who's the Blonde Kid?

**I was going to put the entire Shells Town arc into one chapter, but then it would have been ridiculously long. So I split it up, changing the chapter name as well. How gorgeous is that!?**

**In this chapter, we'll finally meet the infamous Usopp the Pirate Hunter! Who's ready!? Also, I had to change up the reason why Usopp got tied to the post. I hope it is to your liking. What the hell am I saying. This is my story!**

**R&R!**

Chapter 3 – The Pirate Hunter's Pride! Who's the Weird Blonde Kid?

Nami and Coby leaned against the wall, each watching the Pirate Hunter through different eyes. Coby's eyebrows were furrowed in fear, his mouth gaping open as sweat beaded his face. However, Nami was watching him with interest, scanning over those muscular limbs with a confident air. This guy at least had the body of a swordsman. Now, the only problem…

"Do you think if we unite his ropes, he'll be indebted and join me?" Nami wondered aloud.

"Don't be such an idiot, Nami-san!" Coby squealed. "There's no telling what a guy like him will do if you turn him loose! He might just kill us both!"

Nami sighed. "I can protect us. Can you stop yelling?"

Coby hung his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. _She's lost her mind!_

"Hey, you two guys." Suddenly a deep voice cut through their conversation, and both teens stared at the man tied to the post, the owner of the voice. He had raised his head, and dark round eyes glinted behind the long nose that stuck out a good four inches from his face. A mischievous smile pulled at his lips as he stared them down. "I'll give you both forty belis each if you untie me. Plus the bounty of your choice."

Coby squealed, sliding closer to Nami. "Nami-san, trust me, there's no way you can survive with a guy like that on your crew!"

A soft bump turned the teens' attention to a tall wooden ladder that had suddenly appeared where Coby had once been. A small girl of about eight years old climbed said ladder, her eyes roving across the execution yard. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into two messy pigtails, matching her scanning eyes. When she saw no one, she dropped a rope and lowered herself into the yard, clutching a piece of cloth to her chest. After another quick glance, she scurried across the dirt ground to stand in front of Usopp.

Coby panicked. "Nami-san, stop her! She's gonna get killed!"

Usopp eyed the girl. "What do you want, girl?" He asked, his voice slightly calmer now.

"I thought you might be hungry," the girl said, unwrapping the cloth to reveal two rice balls, rolled into neat spheres. "So I brought you some rice balls!"

"That's nice of you, but really, I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up." She held out the food, a sweet girlish smile at her lips. "Here! I've never made them before, but I think they're okay."

"Listen, I'm not hungry. So get out of here before the marines show up!"

It was too late. Three figures appeared on the other side of the execution yard, walking through the gate that led into the main compound. Two of the men were normal marines, clad in the usual lower-rank uniform. The man in the middle was obviously of higher class, dressed in a dark purple suit. His tall head sported a blonde bowl-cut of hair, his high eyebrows resting over droopy eyes. He was double-chinned, and Nami resisted the urge to laugh.

"Now now, no one likes a bully," the center man said, playing with the salmon-pink silk lining of his overcoat. "Roronoa Usopp, you seem to be handling this well, wouldn't you agree?"

"Great." Nami mumbled. "The marines are here."

"At least now we know the girl will be safe," Coby whispered, relief plain in his voice.

The blonde man was saying something else now. He stood before the little girl, staring down at her meal. "Oh, lookie. Tasty rice balls." He snatched one from her hands and popped it into his mouth as the little girl cried in protest. He chewed for a moment before he spat the half-chewed rice ball into the dirt. "Gaah! Too sweet! You're supposed to use salt, not sugar!"

"But I thought they would taste better sweet." The girl mumbled innocently.

The blonde man swatted the remaining rice ball to join its twin, stomping it into the ground as the girl burst into tears, crying as her hard work met the dust. Usopp strained against his ropes, anger filling his eyes.

"That's awful," Coby muttered.

The girl started to cry. "I – _sniff –_ I worked so hard –_sniff – _to make those! _Sniff._"

The blonde marine clutched at his head dramatically, pulling a piece of parchment from inside his coat. "Too bad. You must have not heard the notice." He read aloud. "_Those who assist criminals in any way shall meet the same fate as said criminal, signed Marine Captain Morgan."_

The girl flinched. The man chuckled, obviously enjoying this tormenting segment. "It seems even children are afraid of my daddy."

"His daddy?" Nami asked skeptically.

"So that guy's father is Captain Morgan?" Coby asked.

_Duh!_ Nami wanted to say, but the man was speaking again.

He indicated one of his marine guards with a thumb. "You!" The marine saluted. "Toss this kid out right now."

The marine gasped, not moving from his spot. The blonde, upset by this, grabbed the man by his shirt and looked him dead in the eye. "I said throw her out, soldier. Unless you want me to go tell my daddy…"

That jarred the terrified marine into action. "Y-yes sir! I'll do it!" The marine hesitantly approached the girl, who screamed and tried to push him away. "Sorry about this," he whispered. "Try curling up."

A moment later, and the girl went sailing over the wall, screaming. Nami leapt into action, stretching out her arms to catch the kid, tucking and rolling in order to take most of the damage. During this, Nami's hat fluttered from her head, and she didn't waste a moment to pick it up again, ignoring the girl's thanks.

Coby rushed to the girl's side, checking her for injuries and muttering about how he couldn't believe the marines could be so cruel and heartless. Nami meanwhile went back to observe the goings on inside the execution yard.

Usopp was giving the blonde marine a hard stare, his fingers flexing menacingly. The blonde only laughed obnoxiously. "You're just dead set on staying alive, aren't you?"

Usopp nodded. "Yeah. I'll make it through the deal. I'm never one to break a promise concerning money."

"Right, good luck with that!" The blonde man laughed again, departing the yard with his lackeys.

"Only a few days left!" Usopp called after him. "And then I want my ten million belis."

"Assuming you can make it to the end of those ten days," was the reply before the men disappeared back into the main compound. Usopp sighed and sagged his head again.

Nami took the opportunity of the marines' absence and leapt over the wall, going over to stand a few feet away from the bound man. Now that she had a closer look, he actually didn't look like all too scary a guy.

The pirate hunter looked up after a moment, and the two locked eyes. There was a moment of silence until Nami decided to break it.

"I hear you're one of the greatest swordsmen in the East Blue," she said, walking forward a few paces.

Usopp didn't say anything.

"You're stuck out here for all the world to see and laugh at you. Where's your pride?"

"I still have it."

Nami snorted. "Right. And I'm a navigator." She said sarcastically.

"What do you want anyway?" Usopp asked. "Do you have a job for me? I'm a little low on money right now. But I don't go cheap. We split the bounty seventy-thirty, with the seventy percent coming to me. It's ten thousand belis per job, plus interest."

Nami shook her head, wincing slightly at the rising price. "I don't have a job. I have a proposition." Usopp raised an eyebrow, showing interest. "I want you to join my pirate crew."

Usopp's expression faded immediately. "Like hell. I hate pirates. I only like money and mikans."

Nami didn't try and push for explanations, so she merely shrugged and turned away. "Your loss." She began walking back the way she had come, already devising a strategy in her mind to get the swordsman to join her crew.

"Hold on."

Nami turned to see Usopp staring at her with an intense glare. A pause, and the gaze moved to the pile of crushed rice near her sandaled foot. "Could you pick that up for me?"

Nami's expression became disgusted as she knelt and poked the squashed food. "You're going to eat this?" She asked. "It's mostly dirt…"

"Shut the hell up and feed it to me," Usopp ordered.

Nami raised an eyebrow, but threw the dirt ball into his open mouth all the same. He chewed for a few moments before coughing loudly, spitting out bits of dirt. Nami shook her head. "Should've listened to me."

Usopp shook his head. "No, it was good. Tell the girl I said thank you."

Nami nodded, a small smile pulling at her lips. She scaled the wall again, leaving Usopp in peace. Coby was waiting for her on the other side, but the little girl was gone. Coby explained that she had returned to her mother's store and asked that they meet her there soon. Nami needed to relay Usopp's message so she and Coby walked toward the town.

Coby was muttering to himself about how he couldn't believe such honorable marines could do such a horrible thing. Nami wasn't listening, so she watched the various shop vendors selling their wares. Suddenly, Coby stopped talking, and Nami looked down to ask why.

She then found out she and the pink haired boy had somehow gotten separated, and now she was standing in this random back alley with a yellow tabby cat hissing at her from a barrel. She rubbed a hand on the back of her neck, cursing silently under her breath. Why the hell does this entire town keep moving?

It took her another good hour or so until by sheer luck alone she spotted her companion sitting outside on steps leading inside a small café. She joined Coby, and had to sit through his five minute lecture about getting lost, completely ignoring her arguments that it wasn't her that was getting lost, the buildings were moving.

Finally, when things had settled down and Nami had made herself comfortable on a barrel did she tell the little girl, who introduced herself as Rika, Usopp's message.

"Really!?" Rika said happily, clapping her hands together.

"He ate every last grain of rice there was."

"That's great!"

Coby hung his head. "I wonder if Usopp's as bad as everyone thinks."

"He's not! He's a good guy." Rika's expression became distant. "It's because of that dumb Helmeppo. He's the son of Captain Morgan….

**XXX**

"_Make way, make way for the one and only Helmeppo-sama!" The bowl-haired blonde yelled, waving his rapier to clear the streets. He and twelve marine guards patrolled the streets, enjoying the persecution of the villagers. He spotted a small café near the end of the street and forced his way in, pushing someone from their table to take his spot._

_The café belonged to Rika and her mother, and the little girl was not amused by Helmeppo's antics. Rika grabbed a broom and gave the blonde a hard shove, pushing him to the floor._

"_Rika, stop!" Her mother yelled. "You don't want to get into trouble!"_

_Helmeppo lurched to his feet, nursing the red spot on his face where the broom's bristles had scraped him. "You insolent brat!" He yelled. "I ought to have you executed!"_

_Rika trembled, but didn't release the broom._

_A man sitting at the bar looked over, his face shaded by the black bandanna over his dark hair. He waved a hand to get the woman's attention, and she leaned down to listen to what he had to say. Nodding, she fetched two glasses and filled them with sake. The man took the mugs one in each hand and stood from his seat._

_He held one in front of Helmeppo's face, a confident grin sliding across his face. "Alright, bowl-head. I challenge you to a drinking contest. I win, you let the girl go free and I get ten million belis, plus interest for every gulp you take. You win, you can tie me to a post for one month. I survive that month, I get ten million belis."_

_Helmeppo gingerly accepted the mug from the long-nosed man. "You're Roronoa Usopp!"_

"_And if I am?"_

_Helmeppo gave an evil smile. "Fine. I accept!"_

_The two men sat opposite each other at a table, mugs raised to their lips. "Go!"_

_Helmeppo eyed one of the marines who surrounded the table, giving him a quick wink while Usopp was preoccupied with his booze. A nod from the marine, and he raised his sword, bringing it down hard on the Pirate Hunter's head. Usopp crashed to the table, alchohol staining the front of his white shirt._

_Helmeppo laughed. "I win!"_

**XXX**

"It's been three weeks. Helmeppo punches him and kicks him while he's tied up. He's being so unfair!" Rika looked like she'd cry again.

"So that's what happened, huh?" Coby murmured.

Suddenly, a crash from inside the pub caused the three to run inside to find the blonde marine from before kicking up his feet lazily on the table. Nami figured this bastard had to be Helmeppo. Rika's mother was behind the counter, watching in horror.

"I'm hungry! We're going to eat here and keep the check for yourself! Hurry up and bring some sake!"

A man from a table over looked up from his meat shish ke bob, staring in anger at the marine. His swirly eyebrow clicked angrily, and he gripped his fork tighter. The blue long-sleeve shirt he wore became stained with meat gravy, dripping onto his khaki shorts. He had been walking into the pub just in time to hear the little girl's story about the Pirate Hunter, and he was sure this jerk had done it. It was taking every ounce of his willpower not to clobber him.

He looked up to see the three conversers enter from the back, and he hid his face as he immediately recognized the orange-haired girl from Alvida's ship.

Rika's mother poured Helmeppo a glass of wine, and he swirled it in his cup lazily. "I'm tired of waiting. I've decided to execute Usopp tomorrow." He told the crowd gathered around. "Look forward to it!" He said, laughing as he took a sip of wine.

That was it for the other blonde man. He stood up from his table and sent his fist crashing into Helmeppo's cheek. The wine glass instantly shattered as the marine crashed against the wall opposite him, clutching his swelling face. His marine bodyguards panicked, rushing to his side with cries of "Helmeppo-sama!"

"Who the hell are you!?" He screamed at the blonde man who stood before him.

Nami read the body language and instantly rushed to the man, looping her arms around his to hold him back. His muscles were tense, fiery rage burning in his one visible eye. She recognized him as well, but decided not to bring it up at the time. "Stop it, you moron!" She yelled in his ear.

"This guy's trash!" The man insisted, struggling Nami's iron grip.

"Y-you hit me!" Helmeppo addressed him. "I'm Captain Morgan's son! He won't let you get away with this you know!"

"So what!" The man yelled.

"I'll tell my daddy and have you executed!" Helmeppo threatened, holding a hand to his bruising face.

"Why don't you do something yourself!"

"Calm down you idiot!" Nami whispered in his ear. "You shouldn't make the marines your enemy!"

The man relaxed for a moment as if the comment hit home, but he started right back up again.

"You go hiding behind your father for every damn thing! Do something for yourself you bastard! And just because you're bored you can't go executing anyone you like! I know the whole damn story, so don't try and lie to me! Usopp did nothing wrong, you're the cheater!"

Nami raised an eyebrow. Had he eavesdropped? Oh well.

Helmeppo stumbled to his feet, assisted by his lackeys. "You'll regret this!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

Nami released the blonde man, panting at how incredibly strong he appeared to be. "Don't let your emotions get a hold of you like that," she berated him. "Stuff like that can get you killed."

The man turned. "I hate him. He's a worthless piece of scum."

"Uh... ah…" Coby whispered from behind Nami's leg. She kicked him away. "Who are you?"

The man seemed to have been drained from anger, and he grinned widely, pointing his thumb proudly at his chest. "Me? I'm Sanji! The best damn navigator you'll ever meet!"

"A navigator, huh?" Nami said slyly. "How would you feel about becoming a pirate?"

**Remember in the summary when I said it would be a new adventure? Well, I was telling the truth. This is MY story, so it means I don't have to follow the order of events if I don't want to. So I'm introducing Sanji the Navigator first. But stay tuned until next chapter to find out what he says!**

**Next Time:  
**Nami recruits Sanji to help her rescue Usopp from certain execution! But enters the Marine Captain Morgan, who will not give up the pirate hunter without a fight. Will Nami prevail, and will Usopp finally join her crew? **Chapter 4 – Morgan versus Nami! Usopp, the First Member!**


	4. Morgan vs Nami! Usopp, the First Member!

**And so commences the newest chapter of Personality Disorder! I know it seems a little slow at the moment but once we hit Syrup Village where a certain person is waiting for us, then I promise it will definitely get more interesting. Especially for the person I planted there. Cough Cough. You can go ahead and start guessing if you feel the need. It's a 50/50 shot.**

**Anyway, this chapter will conclude the Shells Town arc. We all pretty much know what happens here but I have to write it anyway. *sigh* And it's sooooooooooooo freakiiiiiiing loooooooooong! And soooooo baaaaad! *deeeeeep sigh* Okay then.**

Chapter 4 – Morgan versus Nami! Usopp, the First Member!

"I am great."

So spoke the heavy set man sitting at his desk overlooking the entire town over which he ruled. His close-cropped dirty blonde hair sat in a messy mop on his head, falling into sideburns over his ears. In place of his jaw was a thick iron plating with the marine symbol etched on it. It pleased the man to know the taxes were coming in heavily, enough money to finally erect the giant statue of him later today. Though a statue could never capture the awesomeness of his power.

The marine that stood at the door saluted. "Yes! That is correct, Captain Morgan!"

"But there hasn't been much tribute to me lately," Captain Morgan continued.

"The problem is that the income of our people has decreased," The marine reported nervously. "I guess the civilians' pockets aren't very deep, Captain."

Morgan took a long drag from his cigar. "The problem is not having enough admiration for me. Isn't that right?"

The doors behind the reporting marine suddenly burst open, and Morgan glanced at the intruder out of the corner of his eye. Helmeppo stood just inside the room, one hand holding a wet cloth to his cheek. "Father!

"There's a guy I want you to execute! He's outside!"

**XXX**

The sun was hot on the back of Usopp's neck. His tongue hung from his mouth lazily as he stared at a lone piece of rice between his boots. The back of his throat was parched, burning with every inhale of breath. He would have to buy some water the moment he got free of these bonds.

A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face. His mind drifted, and the image of a girl came to the front of his mind. Her dark blue hair swirled around her face as she maneuvered around his defenses, her movements fluid as she finally managed to strike him down, both wooden swords flying from his splintered hands.

A young Usopp was thrown to the ground, grunting at he collided with the hard earth. He made to sit up and reach for his fallen sword when her own stopped him from moving. "You're weak as ever, Usopp," she said, a confident smile pulling at her lips. "Nothing ever changes."

_I made a promise. I can't die in a place like this!_

Shuffling feet jerked the swordsman from his memories, jerking up his head to behold a familiar orange-haired girl standing a few feet away. He narrowed his eyes, trying to look intimidating.

"You again?" He asked. "You have too much free time. I'll give you twenty belis to just _leave me alone!"_

She ignored him. "I'm going to untie those ropes and you'll become my first mate."

"_What the hell!?"_

"I told you before. I'm recruiting for my pirate crew, and I want you to join!"

"And _I _told _you_ before! I hate pirates. That's why I hunt them. For a price, of course. So what makes you think I'd become a bad guy?"

"What's wrong with being a pirate?"

"They're scum. They take away everything we hold dear."

Nami paused. She could tell Usopp's hatred of pirates ran deep, something more personal and meaningful than she could ever imagine. A pirate had done something terrible to him in the past. It was plainly obvious.

There were a few whispers from the wall from where she had come, and she knew Sanji and Coby were having a rough time of it trying to keep quiet. The "best damn navigator she'll ever meet" had a similar reaction to joining her pirate crew as Usopp did.

.

"_A navigator, huh?" Nami said slyly. "How would you feel about becoming a pirate?"_

_Sanji's smile faded. "I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

_He turned away, arms folded stubbornly over his chest. "I have my own reasons." He looked at her over his shoulder. "But it sounds like fun, though. I wish I could."_

_Coby seemed to understand the situation, so he stepped in as a mediator between the two, leaving Rika to run to her mother. "How about you just team up with us?" he suggested, sparking Sanji's interest. "Nami-san wants Usopp to join her crew. You're incredibly strong. You can help us."_

_Sanji's eyes sparkled. "Shishishi! It sounds like an adventure!"_

_Nami cracked a small grin. This guy's lighthearted manner would be a nice accompaniment on her ship, and she was even more confident after seeing his display against the marine captain's son a few moments ago. But still, she wasn't going to force anyone to join. Except Usopp._

"_So does that mean you'll be a temporary member?" she asked._

_Sanji seemed to contemplate this for a moment and Nami saw his hand creep up to his chest and clutch at his shirt. "As long as I don't talk about it. Yeah, I'll help you out." He held out a hand, a wide grin spreading across his face._

_._

"Does it even matter if you're a pirate?" Nami asked, ignoring the whispering voices. "You're already known as an evil pirate hunter."

"Of course it matters. It's my life and I'll decide what to do with it. Besides, I have ten million belis waiting for me after this, and I don't intend to give that up!"

"Is that so?"

Usopp nodded.

"Too bad. Because you're coming with me whether you want to or not."

"You can't decide those things for yourself, dammit!"

"You use a sword, right?" Nami ignored Usopp completely, only focusing on her own side of the conversation.

"Well, yeah." Usopp sighed, his fists clenched. "But that stupid son took mine away."

Nami grinned an evil grin. "Then I'll just go get them for you. So when I return your katana, you'll have to join me if you want it back."

"Hey! I'm the one that's supposed to do the blackmailing!"

Nami ran off toward the huge blue building, sandaled feet slapping the ground hard with every step. Usopp stared after her, his eyes wide with disbelief. "OI! Where the hell do you think you're going!?" he yelled after her. "The base is in the other direction, baka!"

Nami slid to a halt, a grimace sliding across her face. She threw her arms to the other side of the execution yard, rocketing herself to the other side and out of sight.

Usopp fainted at the sight of stretched limbs. _Who the hell is she?_

**XXX**

At the top of the giant blue building that made up the Marine base, fifty marine soldiers were hauling an enormous stone statue of their 'mighty' Captain Morgan. They yelled with every massive pull, pumping adrenaline into their weak muscles. Captain Morgan himself watched from afar, grinning widely.

"Okay, hold it there!" he ordered, and the men ceased. "Now stand it up with one final pull!"

"Hey, father!" Helmeppo cried, bursting on the scene. "Why aren't you helping me get revenge!? He punched me! He punched the face you haven't even punched before! You've never hit me!"

"Do you know why I've never punched you before?" Captain Morgan asked by way of answer.

"Because I'm your son and you think I'm great…?"

"That's right," He said. "It's because…" Quick as lightning, Captain Morgan whipped around and slugged Helmeppo in the cheek, sending him crashing into a wall. Morgan gripped the giant axe that replaced his right arm, the hilt sticking out of his elbow like a tumor and the blade sharpened to perfection. "You're not even worth hitting, my worthless son."

Captain Morgan hooked his son's coat on the end of the axe and lifted him to look his father in the eye. "Don't misunderstand," he said threateningly. "The one who is your great father is me!" Helmeppo nodded, his breath coming out in high-pitched gasps. Morgan released the other and Helmeppo crumpled to the ground. "It seems that there was an intruder in the execution field," The captain continued.

"Oh, that runt?" Helmeppo gasped, desperately trying to redeem himself. "I had her dealt with."

"I hope that means you killed her."

"No! She's just a kid after all…"

There was a pause, and Morgan pointed a thick finger at a Lieutenant standing nearby. "You! Go to the town and finish the job. Kill her."

"But, sir! She's just a little girl! Even if it's your order, Captain, I can't do it."

"It doesn't matter if it's a kid…" Captain Morgan said dangerously, taking a step toward the other marine. "Anyone who disobeys my order is a traitor."

"But, I can't!"

Without a word, Morgan raised the huge axe implanted in his arm and brought the hard wood down on the Lieutenant's head. The marine fell forward, dead before he hit the ground. Helmeppo let out a manly squeal.

"You didn't have to go that far!"

"I became a captain because of this arm!" Morgan yelled. "Listen! A title is everything in the world! I'm the best captain at this base. That means I am the greatest person! That's why everything I do is right! Isn't that correct!?"

"Yes! That is correct!" The marines saluted, yelling out as one.

"I'll take care of the kid later," Morgan decided. "Look. It took many months and it's finally done." He indicated the giant stone statue of his likeness. "This is the symbol of my power! Now put it up!" The marines rushed to their ropes again, pulling with all their might at the giant statue as Morgan stood back and watched, seething. "Raise it on the highest point here to show my greatness!"

One of the statue's outstretched hands bumped against a small domed staircase leading down into the base. The marine in charge of that hand winced, his eyes growing wide. He prayed that Morgan hadn't seen, but to no such luck. The marine captain loomed over his subordinate, his eyes narrow.

"Hey, you." The marine squealed. "You bumped it."

"I'm very sorry!" The marine yelled, fear evident in his voice. "I was careless!"

"I said this statue represents myself," Morgan said slowly, raising his axe. "If you scratch it a little, that's treason against me! Die!"

The captain raised his axe and began to swing it down toward the terrified man when a small humanoid figure suddenly rocketed into the sky, yelling something about overshot. The marines all watched confusedly as the figure grabbed hold of the statue to steady itself, pulling the giant slab into a complete standing position. However, the force was too much for the slab and it rocked back again, the torso snapping off and falling toward the ground.

The figure dropped to the floor, one hand gripping the straw hat resting firmly on her orange hair. She watched with an unimpressed eye as the marines all watched in horror, their jaws hitting the ground, as the torso crumbled to a thousand pieces at the bottom of the giant base.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said plainly.

"CAPTURE THAT GIRL!" Morgan roared, his eyes ablaze with unbridled fury. "I'LL KILL HER!"

"Father!" Helmeppo cried. "That's the acquaintance of the guy who punched me! Execute her, too!"

"Oh, it's you." The girl had suddenly appeared before him, an evil smile curling her lips. "I'm looking for you."

Helmeppo began to cry as Nami wrapped her arm around his midsection and raced through the domed building and down the stairs toward the main building, marines racing after her with cries of "Helmeppo-sama!"

"After them!" Morgan ordered. "Don't let her escape!"

"Captain! There's people in the execution field!"

Morgan whipped around, glaring down at the wide space below, occupied by the one Roronoa Usopp. As reported, two figures could be seen next to the pirate hunter, pulling frantically at his bonds. "I'm surrounded by traitors," he growled.

**XXX**

Nami stopped running when she realized she was being pursued. She dropped the panting Helmeppo and easily beat back the four marines that were on her tail, punches causing them to fly backwards down the hall and out of sight.

She grabbed the front of Helmeppo's shirt and held him close to her face. "Alright, you bastard. "Where's Usopp's katana?"

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

"Tell me faster."

"It's my room… we just passed it…"

Nami glared back down the corridor from whence they came. "Damn. Now we have to go all the way back."

"Don't move or we'll shoot!"

Nami turned to see three more marines behind her, their guns trained on her back. She chuckled and pulled Helmeppo up in front of her as a human shield.

"AAAAH!" Helmeppo screamed. "STOOOOP!"

Taking this opportunity, Nami barreled past the men, not wanting to delay any more than she would have to. After flipping back around, she easily took out the three marines and continued running. Helmeppo yelled something at her again, and it took a moment to realize he had pointed out his room and she had run right past it. She gave him a sharp rap on the head and pushed open the door with the pink and frilly lei tacked to it.

"This room, right?" She laughed aloud, taking in the feminine bed and dresser, purple walls and soft pink curtains blocking the light that barely managed to make its way into the room. "It certainly fits you." Her eyes fell on three katana propped up against the wall, leaning into the corner where wall met pillar.

She dragged Helmeppo across the room, fingering each of the blades. Two of them were normal, with a black hilt and sheathe. However, the white one looked more pure and graceful somehow, more cared for and important. "Which one is it?" she wondered aloud. Glancing down, she was about to question Helmeppo as to which one belonged to Usopp, but was met by the sight of an unconscious lump of uselessness.

She sighed and dropped Helmeppo on the ground, picking up the three katana in her hands. She ripped a long cloth from one of the curtains, tying it around the swords and slinging them across her back. She moved to the window where she spotted her comrades down in the execution field, a huge number of marines with their guns trained on them.

"Great," she muttered. "Can't these guys ever do something right?"

Nami threw open the window, gripping the frame tightly in both hands and backing up a few paces. _"Gomu Gomu no… Rocket!"_

**XXX**

Sanji kept watch while Coby began untying the ropes which bound Usopp to the wooden cross. The pirate hunter began to strongly rebuke the poor pink-haired kid, telling him to go away before he got hurt. Coby ignored him, as did Sanji. The blonde's eyes roved over the empty base, watching for any telltale sign of a marine.

"If you do this, you'll get killed!"

"I can't stand by and watch those marines anymore," Coby mumbled. "I want to be a good marine!"

"Stop it!" Usopp insisted, genuine concern edging his voice. "I can't leave now! Only ten days left until I become ten million belis richer!"

"You're being executed tomorrow," Sanji interrupted, his voice tight.

Usopp glared at Sanji's back. "Stop lying, you –"

"Sanji-san is telling the truth," Coby broke in. "Helmeppo never intended to keep his promise. So Sanji-san over there got mad and punched him." Sanji's fists clenched. "So he's helping us to liberate you."

Usopp glanced at the blonde man. "You…"

"Nami-san is being chased by the marines right now," Coby continued, laughing quietly. "I'm not asking you to become a pirate, though. But please help Nami-san." Usopp's gaze became thoughtful, and he stopped trying to cease Coby's untying and only glared straight ahead. "Nami-san is the only one who can save Usopp-san. And you're the only one who can help Nami-san."

Sanji turned, giving the pirate hunter a wide smile. "Yosh! And I'll help to!"

"No you will not." Usopp's answer was consice.

"What, under these skinny limbs you don't think they're muscle?"

"I never said that; but you're not looking like the fighting type."

"Shishishi. You'd be surpri—"

"Hold it right there!"

The three men looked around to see an entire unit of marines entering the execution field, their guns trained straight on them. Behind the troop stood an extremely tall man with an axe as his right arm. He glared at the three, his expression livid.

"You were supposed to keep watch, baka!" Usopp yelled.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Sorry!"

"By the treason you have committed against me," the big tall man said. "You will all be executed right here!"

Coby began to cry, his hands shaking too violently to completely untie the rope. Sanji cracked his knuckles, a sly grin on his face. Usopp began to whimper softly so it was barely audible, not wanting anyone to know how personally afraid he was.

"You guys did some interesting things," said Morgan, resting his giant axe hand on his shoulder. "Do you and the girl with the straw hat intend to stage a coup?"

Sanji stepped forward. "Your son is just like you!" he yelled. "Not doing anything for himself, and hiding behind everybody else, getting them to do the dirty work for you!"

Morgan glared. "I don't know who you are, but you underestimate me! Your skill, when compared to my strength, is nothing! Aim!"

The marines cocked their guns, preparing to open fire. Usopp's eyes widened, and he began to sweat profusely, staring into the barrel of the gun. _I can't die in a place like this!_

"Fire!"

Something shot into the air, but it wasn't the bullets. A thin humanoid figure came barreling from the sky, grinning wildly, milliseconds before the bullets broke the air. She landed directly in front of the other three men, taking every single bullet fired.

"_Nami-san!"_ Coby yelled.

Sanji's eyes bugged from his head, watching the many different long thin lumps forming on her back, stretching past his eyes and rubbing against Usopp's nose. The marines reacted no differently; they lowered their guns and gaped at the girl who had suddenly come flying from the upstairs, her skin stretching to receive the impact of bullets.

She raised her head, giving a confident grin. "You can take these back now," she said, and the lumps suddenly retracted, letting the bullets fly back toward their owners. The marines scattered, jumping out of the way to avoid being shot.

Nami chuckled and moved back to stand with Coby, Sanji, and Usopp.

"You… what the hell are you!?" Usopp whispered, his voice shaking.

"_SUGOI!"_ Sanji cried, stars sparkling in his one visible eye.

Nami glanced back at Usopp from over her shoulder. "I'm Monkey D. Nami. And I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"What?" Usopp growled. "Become the Pirate King? You must be completely out of your rubbery mind."

"Pirate King means being the best pirate in the world," Nami told him bluntly. "And I am to be the greatest pirate in the world!"

"I was surprised, too!" Coby threw in. "But she's completely serious! That's the kind of person she is, I suppose. She'll become the Pirate King and find the ultimate treasure, One Piece!"

Sanji's eyes lit up. "Oh man, you are so lucky! I wish I could do that!"

Nami pulled the three katana from behind her back, holding them out. "Which one is it?" she asked. "There were three; I didn't know which one was yours, so I brought all of them."

"They all belong to me," Usopp shifted uncomfortably in his bonds, as if aching to use them. "I use Santoryuu."

"If we fight together, you'll owe me."

"Nope," Usopp told him slyly. "_You'll _owe _me._ For saving your skinny hide. I'll help you for five thousand belis."

Nami winced. "Asshole. Think of it this way: being killed by marines or coming with me… which one do you pick?"

"You're the daughter of the devil," Usopp muttered. "Fine. I'll lower it to one thousand belis to just join your crew, got it? And maybe I'll consider lowering your debt later." He chuckled. "But right now I'd rather be a pirate than be dead."

Nami smiled. "Alright!"

Sanji, with a sudden burst of energy, leapt into the air, yelling out happily. "Yosh! First nakama! Yahooooo!"

"Shut up, baka!" Usopp yelled, then redirected his attention to Coby. "Finish untying me, dammit!"

Meanwhile, the marines were having their own conversation amongst themselves. "What is that guy?" one asked. "The bullets were useless!"

"That one with the straw hat isn't a normal human," Captain Morgan said from behind them. "It seems he's eaten one of the legendary Devil Fruits."

"Devil Fruit?"

"The treasure of the ocean?"

"Devil Fruits," Morgan explained. "It is said that whoever eats one will obtain unbelievable power: the power to breathe fire, the power to create tsunamis! There are many rumors about the Devil Fruits, too many to know which ones are actually true. They say the secrets to them lie somewhere on the Grand Line. " Morgan glared toward where Nami was egging on Sanji and Coby to untie Usopp faster. "Without a doubt, that Straw Hat's power is the power of a Devil Fruit!"

"Hurry up!" Nami ordered.

"I can't untie this knot!" Sanji complained, puckering his lips and pulling harder.

"Stop screwing around!"

"It doesn't matter who she is!" Morgan yelled. "Those who oppose me shall be executed! If guns don't work, then cut them to pieces!" The marines yelled out with vigor, drawing their cutlasses and charging forward.

"That's weird…" Sanji mumbled, scratching his head. "The knots got tighter."

"GIVE ME ONE OF MY DAMN SWORDS NOW!" Usopp screamed.

Nami ran forward to intercept the marines, her arms rolling in huge circles. Coby cowered behind Usopp's execution post, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as the other men continued to charge forward. "Sanji-san! Hurry up!"

Sanji looked over questioningly. He grabbed one of Usopp's katana and sliced easily through the ropes on his left arm. The rest was left to the swordsman. Quick as lightning, he had sliced through his remaining bonds, unsheathed his remaining katana, and had intercepted Nami's charge, his three swords blocking all the other rapiers that attacked him.

"Roronoa Usopp!" Morgan said, astounded.

"Whoa! So cool!" Sanji yelled excitedly.

Nami stumbled back a step, not expecting Usopp's sudden appearance. She lowered her arms and placed them on her hips confidently as Usopp looked up at her over his long nose. "I promised to become a pirate," he said, his voice muffled as he spoke around the white katana he gripped in his mouth. "But I have two conditions."

"And what's that?"

"One. I want fifteen hundred belis. That will cover one month's worth of meals plus collateral." Nami squinted one eye painfully. "Two," Usopp continued. "While with you, I will also follow my own ambitions: to become nothing less than the world's greatest swordsman. If anytime I have to give that up then I will leave your crew after killing you myself."

Nami nodded. "To become the world's greatest swordsman. Well, the world's greatest pirate should have nothing less than the best on his crew. After all, whether as a devil or a saint I will spread my name throughout the world!"

"Big talker," Usopp returned, a small smile curving his lips.

"Why are you all just standing there!" Morgan yelled to his subordinates. "Execute all of them now!"

"Oh, Usopp…" Nami suggested. "You might want to duck."

Usopp stared confusedly at her until she raised her leg high. Suddenly understanding, he ducked just as Nami's leg whipped over his head, sweeping away all the marines and sending them crashing into the dirt in a huge pile. Morgan watched, his eyes bugging and mouth gaping as Nami's leg snapped back into place.

"Alright! Awesome!" Sanji and Coby danced in a circle, laughing together.

Usopp straightened. "Just what the hell are you exactly?" he questioned.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi," Nami explained. "I'm a rubber woman."

"So she did eat the devil's fruit!" Morgan confirmed.

"Capatain!" One of the marine subordinates cried. "We're no match for him!" The other marines agreed with their comrade, throwing in comments like "We can't do it!" and "She's got Usopp on her side!"

Morgan's face darkened dangerously. "This is an order. Whoever just complained, raise your guns and shoot yourself in the head. I can't do anything with weak soldiers!" His subordinates mumbled terrifyingly among themselves, some raising their guns.

"What's happening with these marines?" Nami wondered aloud. "They need to be taught a lesson." She ran forward, easily knocking the men out of her way and ramming a good hard punch into Morgan, aiming for his abdomen. Just in time, the captain raised his axe as a shield and blocked the attack.

"Crush those marines!" Coby yelled encouragingly.

Usopp removed the white katana from his mouth, sheathing the swords quickly. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he scooted around the edge of the field and disappeared away from the execution field and into the marine base.

Morgan gripped his light blue coat and threw it behind him, revealing him to be dressed in a black muscle tee and blue and black patterened army pants. "A civilian with no rank is no match for me!" he yelled confidently. I am the captain of the marines!"

"I'm Nami," Nami said calmly, inspecting her nails. "The future King of the Pirates."

Morgan lunged forward, swiping at the orange haired pirate. She dodged easily, flipping over his head and landing directly behind him. She was forced to jump away again when he retaliated by whipping around and slamming his axe hand into the ground, cracking the earth beneath her feet. Nami clapped her feet together and launched them down at Morgan, slamming her feet into the side of his face and burying it roughly into the ground. Morgan performed a complex back handspring, landing in a low crouch facing Nami, who was now brushing a speck of dust from her breast.

"What's going on!?" Some of the bystanders wondered aloud. "Captain Morgan's getting beaten…"

Morgan raised his axe hand again, slamming it once again into the ground. Nami leapt into a tumble roll away from the attack, kicking her foot upward until she felt it connect with Morgan's chin. She sent it flying up, and the man's bulk assisted her more than him and he fell back to the rough ground. She knelt over him, gripping the front of his shirt and socking him repeatedly in the jaw.

"You teach that bastard for ruining Coby's dream!" Sanji yelled out.

"Wait! Straw Hat, look at this!"

Nami looked up to see Helmeppo standing several feet away, pointing a shaky gun to Coby's head. Sanji turned, his mouth gaping open like he couldn't believe he hadn't seen Helmeppo sneak up on them. Coby himself was standing stock still, his eyes flicking from Nami and back to the gun barrel pressed against his skull. Nami shrugged and continued punching.

"I said wait! Are you an idiot!?" Helmeppo screamed. "Can't you see I have a hostage here?"

"Oi," Sanji muttered. Nami temporarily allowed Morgan to have a respite and joined Sanji, standing shoulder to shoulder. Both of their expressions were serious, staring at the cowering Helmeppo.

"I-if you care about his life, then don't move! You try anything and I'll shoot!"

Coby's bottom lip trembled, and he met Nami's hard gaze. "Nami-san, I don't want to interfere with your dream, even if I die!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Give it up, you stupid moron," Sanji threatened, taking a step forward. "Coby's serious."

"Don't move! I said don't move! I'll shoot him!"

"Be-behind you!" Coby suddenly screamed.

"I'm the Captain of the Marines, Axe Hand Morgan!" Morgan's voice yelled, and Nami felt a swish in her hair as something and someone moved suddenly past her. Not wasting a second, she prepared a fist. Helmeppo grasped Coby in a headlock, yelling encouragement to his father. Nami ignored the blonde's cries and sent her fist crashing into his face.

Helmeppo dropped Coby and the gun, flying backward and into the far wall where he slid to the ground, unconscious. Nami didn't move, smiling confidently as something huge crashed to the ground behind her. Someone began to laugh loudly, and Nami turned, giving Sanji a nod.

"Thanks," she grinned.

Sanji folded the giant pole he held in his hands at the joints and stuffed it back into his boot. "Anything for a nakama," he replied, smiling widely. He smiled at the crowd of the stunned into silence marines, and his expression faded into one of curiosity. "Ah? Where's Usopp?"

The marines threw their guns, hats, and cutlasses into the air, screaming out with joy and happiness, smiles lighting their once pale and terrified faces. "Morgan's reign is over!" they called out happily.

"What the…?" Sanji muttered, watching the marines in confusion. "Their captain was just defeated and they're rejoicing?"

"It's because everyone was afraid of Captain Morgan!" Coby concluded, happiness lighting up the young boy's chubby face.

"Oi, you guys!" Usopp yelled, finding this a good time to return. He hoisted the ridiculously meager bag of gold over his shoulder and waved his other arm high over his head to attract their attention.

"BAKA!" Nami yelled. "Did you get lost?"

"Like hell I got lost!" Usopp retorted. "I was going to get my ten million belis they owe me; well, I would've taken it anyway. They don't even _have_ ten million belis around here. It's crazy! All I got was a small bit only worth about five thousand, plus this weird map."

Sanji stared at the map Usopp had pulled from inside his haramaki. He snatched the parchement from the swordsman's hands and held it up in his face, staring at it like it was pure gold. "Buggy," he murmured, crumbling it in his hands.

"What's that, Sanji-san?" Coby asked, leaning over to peer at the paper. Sanji shook his head and stuffed it into a pocket. His lips puckered and sweat dropped over his face, his eyes not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I don't know that this is a treasure map leading to another map that points to a huge treasure at the bottom of the sea," he said, whistling and tapping his foot.

Usopp narrowed his eyes. "It's a what-now?"

"What a bad liar," Nami muttered. But she could care less about that kind of treasure so she simply turned on her heel and began walking away.

"Nami!" Sanji yelled, running over to stand in front of her. She stopped and raised an eyebrow curiously. "I have to leave now," he apologized. "I helped you rescue Usopp, and now I have to go my own way."

"Why?"

Sanji's eye became shaded. "I can't tell you." His hand once again roved to his chest. "But I hope I'll see you again sometime!"

Nami nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

Someone suddenly let out a pained gasp. Nami whipped around after watching Sanji's back disappear behind a building to see Usopp suddenly fall forward on his face, his expression twisted. "Oi, Usopp!" Nami said, running to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just… hungry…" was the weary response.

**I ended it early. Why? Because it's about 10 pages on a word document and I don't want to put any more or it will be up to fifteen pages. I don't like that. So.**

**Since I'm pretty sure by now we've all assumed Usopp has Nami's personality, I'm just going to apologize now for the slight OOC-ness for the personality. I had to make him refuse Nami's offer the first time and **_**then**_** accept. But Nami and Zoro are a bit similarly stubborn so I guess the same thing would work out either way. And for the fight, which I know sucked. Huuuuf!**

**You want to know a secret? When Sanji was starting that fight and Nami came back, I almost wrote **_**Mellorine!**_** And going into a beautiful love-rant Shakespeare would've been proud of. Oh well. It's saved for the poor fool who got Sanji's personality. But it makes me laugh to think of all the times I'm going to do it in the future. And I kept writing Usopp as a 'she' because Nami's usually the one doing the money negotiations. Tell me if I missed one.**

**Anyway, please read and review, much obliged!**

**Next Time:**

With Usopp as the first member of Nami's crew, she's ready to set sail! After a sad parting from Sanji, she and Usopp continue into the vast ocean. Usopp gets curious about Nami's hat, and asks what is so valuable about it. Nami's past is revealed! **Chapter 5 – Nami's Past! Enter Red-Haired Shanks!**


End file.
